The Clinical Cancer Education Program is designed to augment the knowledge of medical school students regarding neoplastic diseases, provide cancer education to residents, develop the subspecialty training in medical oncology, and provide support cancer education for other health professionals. The program consists of two parts: Part I supports a medical oncology education program providing internships for medical oncology, training of G1 and G2 residents in medical oncology, and developing subspecialists in medical oncology. This includes the development of medical oncology faculty for academic positions in medical oncology and for development of medical oncology faculty for acedemic positions in medical oncology and for cancer education in the community. Part II provides for a cancer education committee to develop new methods of cancer education as a multidisciplinary effort to provide medical students as opportunity to correlate their learnings in oncology. Further assessment of a new course, Introduction to Clinical Oncology, and recommendations for the need of a core curriculum in the medical school are planned. Cancer knowledge of the medical students and physicians in training will be augmented by cancer conferences.